headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lancepesade Gor
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Commander Gor | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Kandor, New Krypton | associations = Kryptonian Military Guild | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Eric Steinberg }} Lancepesade Gor, also known as Commander Gor, is a fictional military officer featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is associated with the Superman line of titles and was part of the continuity that existed following Crisis on Infinite Earths as well as the Superman soft-reboot in Superman: Birthright. Biography Lancepesade Gor was a native of the planet Krypton and lived in the city of Kandor. He was one of thousands of Kryptonians that were trapped within a city-wide force field on the day that Brainiac captured Kandor and shrunk it down in size. Lancepesade Gor worked under the Kryptonian Defense leader Dru-Zod who had promised him that he would do everything in his power to liberate Kandor. Gor was one of the highest-ranking members of the Military Guild in the city at this time, where he and his lieutenant, Mur remained trapped for many years. Eventually, he was freed after Kandor was returned to its normal size on the planet Earth. Gor learned that in the years since his exodus, Dru-Zod had been branded a traitor and exiled to the Phantom Zone. He felt that it was a disgrace that such a national hero would be treated so unfairly. Action Comics 871 On Earth, Lancepesade Gor was one of the more aggressive Kryptonians and believed that his people's liaison on Earth, Superman, had lost touch with his Kryptonian heritage. Gor led a contingent of troops on a mission to round up as many of Superman's known adversaries as possible. It was believed that any villain who posed a threat to Superman, also posed a threat to all Kryptonians. Gor and his team conducted a raid on Stryker's Island Penitentiary where they captured the prisoner known as the Parasite. During the breakout, Gor's men killed several guards as well as several distinguished officers of Metropolis' Science Police. Superman 682 Superman and the other heroes of Earth demanded that the Kryptonians responsible were held accountable for their actions. The Kandorian leader, Alura In-Ze refused to cooperate, and openly admitted that she approved of Gor's actions. The heroes decided to take the murderous Kryptonians by force. A battle was waged in skies above New Krypton and Gor fought against several costumed combatants, including Hawkman and Guardian. Ultimately, Lancepesade Gor was not held accountable and remained on New Krypton even when it uprooted itself from the Earth and took position on the opposite side of Earth's orbit. Superman 683Action Comics 873 During the early days of New Krypton's orbital location, the barely restructured Kryptonian society experienced great civil unrest. Labor Guild leader Tam-Or was dissatisfied with the lack of Guild representation in the governing council and felt that the Labor Guild members were being treated as little more than slaves. When his complaints went unheard, he and a loyal band of followers captured high-ranking members of the provisional government, including Alura, and held them hostage. The Military Guild, under the command of General Zod, were dispatched to deal with the situation. Under Zod's guidance, Lancepesade Gor retaliated against the Labor Guild hostage takers by taking hostages of his own -- members of the Labor Guild. The order was sent out that unless Tam-Or released his hostages, Gor would begin executing Labor Guild members. Superman, uncharacteristically working alongside General Zod, attempted to defuse the situation without violence. He succeeded in this, but Lancepesade Gor ignored the order to stand down and attempted to snipe Tam-Or. Fortunately for the disgruntled Labor Guild member, Supergirl was present on the scene, and deflected Gor's bullet. Superman: World of New Krypton 2Superman: World of New Krypton 3 This incident set Superman and Lancepesade Gor at odds with one another yet again and Gor challenged Superman to a duel. Gor fought an undignified battle, blasting Kal-El in the back with his heat vision. Superman's combat experience and training under people such as Batman gave him an edge however, and he defeated Gor. Superman: World of New Krypton 3 Abilities Appearances DC Universe Supergirl See also References ---- Category:Characters with biographies